De sueños húmedos y deseos insatisfechos II
by Quimaira
Summary: Continuación de "De sueños húmedos y deseos insatisfechos" desde un punto de vista diferente. Slash. Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter.


_Comentarios del autor: Continuación del fic "De sueños húmedos y deseos insatisfechos". Barajaba la posibilidad de hacer un par de capítulos más para ese fic, pero al final he decidido dejarlo en historias individuales. Muchas gracias de antemano por el tiempo de quienes van a leer esto, así como por sus reviews. Espero que disfruten!_

_PD: Las situaciones no llevan una línea temporal específica, es decir, hay saltos de pasado a presente y viceversa. _

_Título: De sueños húmedos y deseos insatisfechos II_

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas) entre menores de edad. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>DE SUEÑOS HÚMEDOS Y DESEOS INSATISFECHOS II<strong>

* * *

><p>- Recuerda que el baño no es para ti solo, <em>Potter<em>. Acaba lo que sea que estés haciendo y deja entrar a los demás.

La voz del rubio había sonado si bien apremiante, fría y carente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento implícito, como quién da una orden a un animal que solo entiende frases sencillas.

* * *

><p>Los "<em>Albus"<em> habían quedado atrás tan paulatinamente que el jovencito de ojos esmeraldas apenas podía recordar cuando había vuelto a convertirse en _"Potter"_.

Ingresar finalmente en la casa Slytherin – contra todo pronóstico dados sus antecedentes familiares – no había resultado tan tremebundo como en un principio había imaginado, por el simple hecho de que ser uno de ellos implicaba estar alejado de su punto de mira, de sus burlas, de sus odios. Si bien era cierto que muchos tenían una maquiavélica forma de pensar, una astucia inusitada - y casi definible como peligrosa – y una arrogancia poco común, también eran grandes poseedores de inteligencia, de orgullo, de ansias de medrar y de superarse. Y luego estaba Scorpius.

Ése muchachito rubio de ojos claros había captado su atención desde el primer momento en la estación de Kings Cross. Si bien su apellido lo había retraído en un primer momento – no por nada su tío Ronald solo era capaz de pronunciar _"Malfoy"_ con desdén tal que parecía estar escupiendo veneno – la admiración creciente del benjamín hacia su persona no podía aplacarse simplemente por rencillas pasadas entre sus familias.

Superada pues la timidez inicial del moreno, había descubierto que podía encontrar en Scorpius un buen compañero y un mejor amigo. Y el sentimiento pareció resultar recíproco, pues si el rubio de pálida piel despertaba entusiasmo en el joven Potter, éste no se quedaba atrás al contar en Slytherin con la presencia de uno de los vástagos del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Por aquel entonces la fascinación que cada uno provocaba en el contrario como solo es posible ante la ingenuidad de mentes inocentes en niños de apenas once años de edad, fue el detonante de la forja de un lazo íntimo, especial. A ninguno de los dos parecía importarles que Albus fuera un Potter, emparentado nada más y nada menos que con los _Infieles - a la - raza- _Weasly, ni tampoco que Scorpius resultara primogénito de ascendencia mortífaga.

Si quiénes conocían el pasado de ambas familias habían imaginado que su relación no sería más estrecha que la del agua derramada sobre el aceite, se sorprendieron cuando a las pocas semanas se los veía pasear por el castillo manteniendo conversaciones civilizadas, sin matarse a hechizos, e incluso riendo las gracias del otro – mutuamente-.

Pero en el año pasado todo se había torcido. Y la causa tenía un nombre: Meredith Becker. O eso al menos fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pensar a _Albus-Ingenuo-Potter_.

Por supuesto no era una idea tan descabellada, pues aunque ya con anterioridad a ese pequeño desliz con la rubia en la sala común de Slytherin el joven Malfoy había lanzado alguna que otra señal de que su relación de amistad estaba flojeando, fue a partir del momento en el que lo pilló haciendo manitas con la muchacha cuando un inquebrantable muro de hielo se erigió entre ambos.

* * *

><p>Con un hastiado suspiro volvió a echarse un puñado de agua fría a la cara, revolviéndose de paso con las manos húmedas los ya de por sí desordenados cabellos para luego secarse el rostro de forma apurada con la toalla de algodón, saliendo y dejando el baño libre tal como la voz de su amigo acababa de <em>sugerirle<em>.

Scorpius lo tenía acostumbrado - a él y a todos sus compañeros de cuarto – a nefastos despertares y ceños fruncidos a primera hora de la mañana. Hasta el desayuno solía dirigirse por su apellido incluso hasta sus más allegados. Lamentablemente, esa costumbre perdida durante las primeras semanas de curso – y que solo mantenía de ocho a nueve de la mañana - había vuelto a instaurarse en cuanto los labios del moreno saborearon el cuello de la rubia.

Pero un simple apellido pronunciado con desdén no sería señal suficiente para que Albus se diera cuenta de que en algún momento, había metido la pata demasiado al fondo. A eso le siguió el esquivo comportamiento de su compañero, los sitios del pupitre doble ocupados a su lado cuando normalmente estaban reservados para él. Los escasos monosílabos con los que le respondía cada vez que pretendía iniciar una conversación.

Las detalladas explicaciones sobre los ejercicios de Pociones que con tanto esmero el rubio se afanaba en hacer entender a Albus para que aprendiera, se habían convertido en cortantes _"Ten, cópialos si quieres"_ que el moreno había aprendido a rechazar amable y tristemente por vergüenza e incomodidad.

* * *

><p>El curso pasó más rápido de lo esperado y más lento de lo pretendido. El vagón del tren no fue compartido. No hubo más que una escueta despedida en el andén. No hubo promesas de visitarse durante el verano, ni de lechuzas semanales con noticias acerca del otro.<p>

* * *

><p>- Oye, Scorp… - los ojos plata se levantaron de la hoja de pergamino que con tanta atención parecían mirar y se clavaron inquisitivos en los de su compañero – Quería hablar contigo.<p>

Probablemente movido más por su educación que por cualquier interés por escucharlo, vio como el rubio volvía a doblar pulcramente el amarillento tejido y se acomodaba mejor en la silla para prestarle escucha. El moreno suspiró haciendo acopio de aplomo y tomó asiento frente a él en la larga – y casi vacía – mesa de la biblioteca.

- ¿He hecho algo malo…?

No quería andarse con rodeos, si comenzaba a evitar el meollo del asunto estaba seguro de que su amigo se levantaría por hacerle perder el tiempo. Eso si no lo hacía ya, cosa que temió por la fría mirada que le fue dirigida ante su pregunta.

- Tú sabrás, Potter. Todo el mundo hace cosas malas y tú no eres ningún santo, así que imagino que sí. – La desdeñosa respuesta tras una suspensiva pausa no le hizo sentir mejor, ni tampoco que volviera a abrir el pergamino y centrado su interés nuevamente en lo que había allí escrito, como si diera por zanjada la conversación.

- Yo… - sus dedos temblorosos se apoyaron sobre las letras impresas en tinta, clamado así por su atención. Era importante, y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de encajar por más tiempo los mordaces comentarios de su altanero compañero.- …sé que debí haberte contado lo de Meredith pero…

El estruendo de la silla cuando el rubio se levantó de golpe lo hizo interrumpirse y sobresaltarse en su propio asiento y mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Un _"shhhhh" _procedente de algún estudiante de las filas del fondo pareció impedir que Scorpius le gritara algo, porque al momento captó como sus labios se apretaban en una fina línea. Sin previo aviso el rubio lo tomó por la verde corbata y tiró de él para que ambos rostros quedasen enfrentados por sobre la mesa. Los ojos plata casi centelleaban en una fulminante mirada. Las mejillas del moreno se arrebolaban cual manzanas.

- Escúchame, Potter. – siseó de forma desconocida hasta aquel entonces por él – No sé por qué narices piensas que tus _affaires_ puedan importarme lo más mínimo, así que por ese tema puedes dormir tranquilo ya que no es así.- Su respiración salía levemente más alterada, y por un momento mantuvo el listón sujeto, como si pretendiera decir algo más, pero segundos después cedió en su agarre y se separó del moreno, alisando su ropa y peinando sus rubios cabellos con las manos antes de recoger sus cosas ante una azorada mirada de desazón por parte de Albus.- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que tus pueriles comentarios.

* * *

><p>La deseada invitación al cumpleaños del rubio tampoco había llegado. Solía mandársela dos semanas antes de tan crucial fecha, pero al parecer las cosas entre ellos estaban lo suficientemente torcidas ya como para que se olvidara, o quizá para que premeditadamente hubiera decidido que ese año bien podía prescindir de la presencia de un Potter en su mansión. Aún con las esperanzas puestas en que en los días siguientes apareciera la vistosa lechuza de Scorpius en su ventana, poco a poco la realidad iba terminando con sus ilusiones.<p>

Pese al desplante, el 23 de Julio, como cada año desde que se conocían, Albus le mandó una felicitación de cumpleaños tan alegre y desenfadada como siempre. Adjuntó incluso un regalo que pese a no ser nada del otro mundo – uno de los artículos de broma de su tío George – esperó que no terminara en la basura.

Al día siguiente su lechuza estaba de vuelta, con una insípida nota de agradecimiento.

"_Para Albus Severus Potter:_

_Espero que estas líneas sepan reflejar mi agradecimiento por tu presente. Ha sido todo un detalle que recordaras esta fecha y que además te tomases la molestia de enviarme felicitaciones. _

_PD: He dejado que tu lechuza descansara unas horas ya que no me parecía pertinente dejarla partir en plena noche, espero no te hayas preocupado demasiado por su estado. _

_Atte:_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy."_

Su pecho se desinfló a medida que su alma caía a sus pies. No reconocía en esas líneas la afabilidad que caracterizaba a su rubio amigo, la confianza que pensaba se guardaban. Confianza que él había quebrantado no contándole nada sobre su pequeña aventura con Becker, porque seguramente estaba dolido por ello, por no habérselo contado.

* * *

><p>La segunda y última nota que recibió en todo el verano de parte de Scorpius fue la elegante – aunque reiteradamente escueta – negación a una invitación para pasar una semana en su compañía y la de su familia. Se había excusado diciendo que ya tenía programadas las últimas semanas de vacaciones y que lamentándolo mucho no disponía de tiempo por lo que debía rechazar su invitación, aunque nuevamente le expresaba su agradecimiento.<p>

* * *

><p>El espejo le devolvía una mirada plateada ardiente en deseo. Unas mejillas hermosamente sonrojadas, destacando en un rostro bellamente pálido, contorsionado por expresiones de placer que semejaban terminar con esa máscara de frialdad que el rubio se afanaba en mantener. Su cuerpo fue presa de un latigazo de gozo y se estremeció, agarrándose firmemente con una de sus manos al borde del lavabo, dónde incluso la porcelana se había calentado bajo sus elegantes dedos.<p>

- Al…nngh…Al…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante su propio jadeo contenido para no despertar a quienes descansaban al otro lado de la puerta. Su mano libre se perdía muy al sur entre sus piernas, apretando sus testículos, la base de su sexo erguido orgullosamente. Un par de dedos iban más allá y presionaban su perineo.

Lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, no era correcto, no podía catalogarse como moral. Pero no podía detener su mano, no podía acallar del todo sus gemiditos de placer. No podía apartar la vista del espejo si no era para dirigirla a su cuerpo, que parecía vibrar con nada nueva sensación.

Una gota de sudor resbaló sin cautela alguna por su sien izquierda y fue a reposar en la comisura de los finos labios luego de recorrer en surcos sus mejillas. Su lengua la retiró en una jadeante lamida al tiempo que se arqueaba y volvía a pronunciar ése nombre que tanto deseaba escuchar. _Al._

El placer estalló en su bajovientre y se extendió por todo su sistema nervioso al tiempo que su miembro pulsaba y derramaba translúcidos vestigios de su orgasmo, manchando su mano y el suelo. Permaneció unos segundos encorvado sobre el lavamanos, con sus rodillas todavía temblando, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer suavemente y con un siseo en las frías baldosas, sentado sobre sus propios muslos y mirando sus dígitos embadurnados en la viscosa sustancia.

De mirarse ahora al espejo, la imagen que le devolvería sería la de un moreno de ojos verdes, no la del inalcanzable rubio que la poción multijugos le había ayudado a conseguir durante unos gloriosos minutos en los que gimió su propio nombre solo para tener el gusto de escucharlo alguna vez expresado de esa manera deseosa.

Si bien el orgasmo fue maravilloso, obviamente acrecentado por el estímulo visual que resultaba Scorpius Malfoy desnudo, sudoroso y excitado, la sensación posterior fue la de que estaba realizando la mayor de las bajezas tomando a hurtadillas dorados cabellos de la almohada de su compañero de cuarto solo para satisfacerse con sucias mañas en el mismo baño que compartían.

* * *

><p>La idea le golpeó con fuerza en una mañana de inspiración un par de días antes de regresar a Hogwarts para un nuevo curso. Su expresión se desencajó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron de temor y vergüenza.<p>

Scorpius no estaba enfadado por haberlo descubierto haciendo manos con nadie antes de que él se lo dijera. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Ni siquiera el rubio, a muy digno y caprichoso que fuera, llevaría a ese límite una niñería como ocultarle una posible novia, que ni siquiera era eso. Scorpius estaba cabreado – dolido incluso – por algo mucho más profundo. Scorpius lo esquivaba por un secreto todavía más ignominioso. Scorpius sabía lo que él sentía hacia su persona, lo que hacía encerrado en el baño a altas horas de la madrugada.

Scorpius sabía que lo _deseaba_, que lo quería. Y la sola idea le producía _asco_.

* * *

><p>El nuevo curso comenzó y entre ambos jóvenes se instauró un mutismo no pactado pese a que igualmente compartían habitación. Ninguno de sus compañeros osó siquiera preguntar nada acerca de esa abrupta ruptura de amistad, pues todos conocían las consecuencias de indagar en los asuntos privados del Malfoy cuando no estaba de humor, y Potter parecía un alma en pena que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento si se usaban las palabras adecuadas.<p>

Si parecía imposible, la distancia se hizo todavía mayor entre ambos.

* * *

><p>Enredarse con Meredith solo le había servido para descubrir que su piel solo era capaz de vibrar ante la idea de cierto muchacho de dorados cabellos tocándolo, de ciertos ojos mirándole fijamente, de ciertos labios sonriéndole. Ni aun siendo la chica rubia, de ojos grises y finos labios – no podía estar seguro de si lo que sentía era simplemente una atracción por alguno de esos rasgos o de la persona en sí – había conseguido con sus lascivas caricias despertar en él lo que cualquier sueño con su compañero de cuarto.<p>

Porque todos los adolescentes tienen sueños húmedos, y los de Albus estaban monopolizados desde hace mucho tiempo por la imagen de un Slytherin consentido de altiva mirada platinada. Tocando, lamiendo, susurrando su nombre en medio de un éxtasis de piernas entrelazadas y húmedos besos.

Y si sentía vergüenza de despertarse excitado por ello, de las furtivas miradas al cuello del rubio cuando la ropa mostraba un poco más de lo habitual, de los ocasionales desfogues en el baño del dormitorio, ahora lo invadía una profunda tristeza por necesitar disculparse con él por todo eso y no ser capaz de encontrar en medio de su humillación un poco de valor para encararlo.

Porque en lo que restaba de curso – recién comenzado - sabía que sus noches de sueño inquieto seguiría mojando la ropa interior por él, seguiría abrazando su cuerpo en su onírico y lascivo mundo apartado de la realidad. Seguiría grabando en su memoria la forma en que sus manos tomaban la pluma o la varita, la forma en la que su ceño se fruncía cuando algo no le salía a la perfección, la forma en la que se le formaban sendos hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír…

Porque en lo que restaba de curso, tendría bien presente el deseo insatisfecho de ser capaz de mirarlo a esos delirantes ojos de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que no haya sido demasiado confuso de leer, en todo caso creo que la esencia del relato se entiende y ese era el objetivo: mostrar un poco la otra cara de la moneda en consonancia con el primer relato. <em>

_¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, crítica y demás, es bienvenida. ¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
